1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to texture maps and more specifically to tracking and reporting texture map level of detail statistics during processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional graphics systems a working set of texture maps is loaded into local memory for use by a graphics processor. The amount of local memory is limited, so the set of texture mipmap levels of each texture map may not include all of the texture mipmap levels that are used by an application program. When a texture mipmap level is needed that is not available in the local memory, the texture mipmap level may be loaded from a disk drive or other non-local memory, resulting in reduced processing throughput.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a system and method for effectively tracking and reporting texture mipmap level accesses to determine which texture mipmap levels should be loaded into local memory.